Power Rangers Super Samurai
Power Rangers: Super Samurai (often abbreviated as PRSS or Super Samurai) is considered the continuation of the eighteenth series entry, and the twentieth official season of the Power Rangers franchise. It is the continuation of Power Rangers Samurai which continues the adaption of the 33rd Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The season continues Samurai's tradition to be shot and broadcast in HD The second set of 20 episodes will air in 2012The Licensing Book, October 2011. Produced by SCG Power Rangers. The series picks up where the last season left off, with the Gold Ranger about to access the Black Box. Chronologically, Clash of the Red Rangers, a tv movie aired after Samurai, fits in the middle of this season. Synopsis The rangers learn to master the power of the Black Box to continue their battle with the evil Nighlok. With it, one of them, at any given battle can summon the powers of all the rangers to become a Super Samurai! With this new power also come new zords to battle even more dangerous monsters. And with each new adventure, the day gets closer and closer when Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger's secret will be revealed. Characters Rangers :Main article:Samurai Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. * Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. Paul Schrier reprises his role from the original series.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchFelix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. *Scott Truman (Ranger Red) voiced by Tobias Riess Villains The villains are from the Netherworld. *Master Xandredabout the Main Villain Xandred *Dayu *Octoroo *Deker *Serrator *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts *Professor Cog (from RPM dimension) *Grinders (from RPM dimension) Nighlok * To be added Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Samurai) Morphers * Samuraizer - core rangers' morpher * Samurai Morpher - Gold Ranger's morpher * Black Box - Super mode morpher Zords *'Gigazord'http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3953078&postcount=7881 Giga Megazord named - Combination of eleven zords. **'Samurai Megazord' ***'Lion FoldingZord' - Red Samurai Ranger's zord ***'Dragon FoldingZord' - Blue Samurai Ranger's zord ***'Bear FoldingZord' - Green Samurai Ranger's zord ***'Ape FoldingZord' - Yellow Samurai Ranger's zord ***'Turtle FoldingZord' - Pink Samurai Ranger's zord **'Samurai Battlewing' ***'Beetle Zord' - Green Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ****'Beetle Blaster Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord ***'Swordfish Zord' - Blue Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ****'Swordfish Fencer Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord ***'Tiger Zord' - Red Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ****'Tiger Drill Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord ***'Battlewing Megazord' - Combination of Samurai Megazord and Samurai Battlewing **'OctoZord' - Gold Samurai Ranger's first zord ***'Octo Spear Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord ***'Claw Battlezord North' - Combination with Claw Zord **'Samurai ClawZord' - Gold Samurai Ranger's zord/battlezord ***'Claw Battlezord' - Battlezord form ****'Claw Battlezord East' ****'Claw Battlezord West' ****'Claw Battlezord South' **'Bull Megazord' http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3952975&postcount=7860 Bull Megazord form named.- Red Samurai Ranger's zord/battlezord *'SharkZord' - Red Samurai Ranger's sword and artillery zord **'Samurai Shark Megazord' *'LanternZord' - Gold Samurai Ranger's weapon set and third zord Episodes See Also * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Power Rangers Super Samurai Trivia External Links Power Rangers | Seasons | Samurai - Official Website Power Rangers Samurai - Wikipedia Article. References ru:Power Rangers Samurai